The present invention relates to a support structure for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support structure of a hydraulic unit that is disposed in a braking circuit connecting between a master cylinder and a wheel cylinder for controlling a braking pressure for an anti-lock control and a traction control. Further, the present invention relates to a hydraulic unit arrangement for a vehicle brake system. Further, the present invention relates to a method for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support structure for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body which can prevent cantilever vibrations of the hydraulic unit thereby preventing an uncomfortable feel of a driver and deterioration of the rigidity with which the hydraulic unit is attached to a vehicle body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic unit arrangement for a vehicle brake system in which the hydraulic unit is supported on a vehicle body by a support structure of the foregoing character.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body.
To achieve the above object, there is provided according to an aspect of the present invention a support structure for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body, the hydraulic unit having a housing and a motor attached to a lateral side surface of the housing, the hydraulic unit having a predetermined support width and supported at two or more support positions on a vehicle body by way of resilient members, the support structure comprising a support member for supporting the hydraulic unit in such a manner as to allow a gravitational axis of the hydraulic unit to be disposed within the support width when viewed in a side elevation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body, the hydraulic unit having a housing and a motor attached to a lateral side surface of the housing, the hydraulic unit having a predetermined support width and supported at two or more support positions on a vehicle body by way of resilient members, the method comprising determining the support positions so as to allow a gravitational axis of the hydraulic unit to be disposed within the support width when viewed in a side elevation.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.